The Old Man of the Mountain
"The Old Man of the Mountain" is a 1990 song by the late singer Cab Calloway, describing an extravagant old man that lives in the mountain. The song was popularized when it appeared the 1933 Betty Boop animated short of the to describe the short's villain: the titular old man, with the lyrics of the song being modified for the short to make the old man more villainous. The song was performed by the late Cab Calloway himself. Lyrics Album = With his long white beard and a crooked staff He tramps along while the folks all laugh; With a twinkle in his eye, he passes them by; The Old Man of the Mountain He wears long hair and his feet are bare; They say he's mad as an old march hare But his cares are none, he owes no one The Old Man of the Mountain He talks with the birds when he's lonely; He sleeps with the stars for a tent The bees spread a feast when he's hungry And God charges no rent He'll live as long as an old oak tree And laugh at fools like you and me Oh, I often sigh and wish that I Were the Old Man of the Mountain |-| Cartoon = With a long, white beard and a crooked stare He tramps along with the folks all scared; With a dinkle in his eye, he passes them by The Old Man of the Mountain! Oh, he wears long hair and his feet are bare They say he's mad as a grizzly bear His cares are none and he fears no one The Old Man of the Mountain! He talks with the bears when he's lonely He sleeps with the sky for a tent And he'll eat you up when he's hungry And it wouldn't cost him a red cent! And he'll live as long as an old oak tree He'll eat up fools like you and me Oh, I often sigh and jump and cry At the Old Man of the Mountain! The Old Man of the Mountain! Other Appearances *The song was featured on Calloway's albums 1932 and Minnie the Moocher. Gallery Images CM4MpV.gif Betty Boop The Old Man of the Mountain 1933.gif tomotm.jpg Old_Man_of_the_Mountain_Betty_Boop_1.png Videos Official Old Man Of The Mountain - Original Betty Boop "The Old Man of the Mountain" (1933) Covers Big bad Voodoo Daddy - Old Man of the mountain|Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Mills Brothers, Boswell Sisters - THE OLD MAN OF THE MOUNTAIN|Mills Brothers & Boswell Sisters 1932 Fred Waring - The Old Man Of The Mountain (Chick Bullock & Poley McClintock, vocal)|Fred Waring The Old Man of the Mountain (Studio)|Lee Wiley The Old Man Of The Mountain|Joel Shaw & His Orchestra The Old Man of the Mountain|Carroll Gibbons Old Man Of The Mountain - Burt Ambrose|Burt Ambrose The Mills Brothers - The Old Man of the Mountain|The Mills Brothers Old Man Of The Mountain|Roy Fox Skavoovie & the Epitones - Old Man of the Mountain|Skavoovie & the Epitones The Old Man of the Mountain-0|Roy Fox & His Band & Al Bowlly The Old Man of the Mountain-1|Phil Harris & His Orchestra The Old Man of the Mountain-2|Hal Kemp & His Orchestra & Kay Thompson & Her Rhythm Singers The Old Man of the Mountain-3|Phil Alvin Category:Solos Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Villainized Category:Independent Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral